paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra the mail-pup (AKA my birthday gift to morgan)
this story is a present for tundrathesnowpup (morgan) i hope you like it and enjoy it~! characters tundra rocky chase smoky (mentioned) skye (mentioned) plot This story is about how Tundra is a temporary mail pup, Chase broke his leg when he was going to do it for a friend, so he asked Tundra and se accepted, but now she has to dodge annoying kids throwing rocks at her, trying to avoid dog catchers and escaping from the baby hug of doom! and during this time she forgot her birthday! will she have a good birthday, or will she be to tired? chapter one "Why are we going, Chase?" Tundra asked as they walked down the foggy bottom road "and why couldn't we drive?" Rocky asked "well were going to visit a friend of mine in the foggy bottom hospital, her name is gladys" answer Chase "and Rocky my car is broken, Rocky". "we could have gone in my car" replied Rocky "i didnt want to use up all your gas" replied Chase "oh..." said Rocky "i still see why we couldnt have driven though.." Chase Tundra and Rocky walk up the steps to Glady's house and knock on the door and a young teenage girl on cruthcesopens the door, "can i help you?.." she asked politely "were here to see Gladys..." Chase replied. She frowned suddenly "come on in..." she said opening the door wide, the three dogs walked inside towards the bedroom and there sat an elderly woman in bed hooked up to alot of machines. "Hey Gladys, how are you feeling" Chase asked "Im feel better than expected..." Gladys answered "These are my friends Tundra and Rocky" Chase said "Hello there, pups..." Gladys replied "Hi.." Tundra and Rocky replied "Chase let me just say im glad you visited you took my mind off my job....ever since i had cancer my dutys as a mail lady have been well....done for quite awhile, i need a replacement and i dont have one..." Gladys said sighing "i...might be able to help..." Chase said blushing "Bless you chase!" Gladys hugged chase "your....ulp...welcome!" Chase replied Rocky and Tundra tried hard not too laugh chapter two Tundra and Rocky were quietly playing with their pups when suddenly Ryder called them "paw patrol to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" Tundra and Rocky said at the same time while running to the lookout Soon they were running into the elevator "Marshall! nooo!!" Rocky yelled as Marshall knocked into him, "im good!" Marshall said standing up. "im not..." Rocky said on the floor Everyone laughed then they rode up to the top of the lookout changing into their costumes, soon they were hoping off the elevator "ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase "pups we have an emergency! Mr Portor is stuck on top of his restraunt!" "oh no! now we cant get pup treats!" Said Marshall "That and Mr Portor is stuck...we have to save him!" Ryder said choosing the right pups "Chase! i need you to clear the area for Mr portor!" "Chase is on the case!" "And Marshall! i need your ladder to help mr portor get down!" Ryder told Marshall "Im fired up!" answered Marshall "Alright! paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said, all the pups howled as Ryder went down his pole, and soon they were arriving at Mr.Porter's restraunt and stopping in front of the building. "Ryder!" shouted Mr.Porter, "thank goodness you and the paw patrol are here". "Don't worry Mr.Porter! will help you down!" Ryder said, "Chase! back everyone away!" "Im on it Ryder!" said Chase putting cones everywhere between the crowd and the roof, Marshall then deployed his ladder to rescue Mr.Porter from the roof. "Come on Mr.Porter! you can climb down the ladder!" said Marshall mr porter carefully stepped onto the ladder and started going down, until a lose step broke mr porter lost his balance and fell off onto Chase. "Chase! Mr porter! are you okay?" Ryder asked worried. "I seem...to...be ok..." Mr porter said wearily. "Ow, my paw!" yelled Chase in pain. "Uh oh...." said Marshall worried "ill get my medical stuff!" Marshal hopped over to his fire truck got out a medical bag and bandages and hopped back over to chase, and after a quick examination Chase's paw was wrapped in a cast. "You better keep off that leg for awhile Chase!" Marshall said happy with his work. "Bu-but what about my mail deliverys! i start tomorrow! i can't cancel out!" yelled Chase upset "Mail deliverys?" Ryder asked. "Im doing them for a sick friend til she feels better..." Chase replied "if i cant do them some people wont get there mail in time!" chapter three Later back at the lookout... Chase sitting in a bean bag watching Skye and Zuma play pup pup boogie, he was just about to hop upstairs when Tundra walked into the lookout. "Hi Chase, hru feeling?" she asked. "Could be better..." Chase said sadly "ill never be able to help glady's now..." "Its ok Chase..im sure there is someone else who can do it" Tundra said to cheer Chase up. "B-but i promised glady's i could do it for her, and until i get this cast off i can't do it!" Chase said "Well...maybe...i...well..could do it?" Tundra said meekly "R-really?" Chase asked bewildered "i..guess so" Tundra replied "Thank you!" Chase said delightfully "your welcome" Tundra said as she walked away thinking "why did i say that?" chapter four Tundra had difficulties before, but non like this! it all started when she arrived at the post office to start her shift at the post office for gladys she got her postage back and dragged it around the neighborhood, it was struggling but eventually she made pretty good time, unfortunately for tundra her shift took her right past the one house with a baby who loves hugging doggys. while Tundra was delivering the mail the cutest baby walked up and hugged her around the neck so that she could breath "Ack! help....choking!" she stammered "Goggie!" said the baby (which im guessing means doggie in baby) "help...." Tundra gasped as the little kid squeezed, for what seemed like eternity Tundra FINALLY broke free and ran down the block almost forgetting the bag. After that incident poor tundra decided to remain calm and continue working, she got on for good for quite awhile, until two kids started throwing sticks at her, tundra made a hasty retreat because of that. Tundra finished her route and trudged home then laid down on a bean bag and just slept all night, didnt even have supper, and so a week progress's with tundra dodging baby's and sticks, and she was getting used to it until one day one of the kids threw a snake on her head, her eyes bugged out and her lip quivered, of course it was only a garden snake but tell that to Tundra. Tundra jumped at least ten feet in the air the snake fell on the ground and Tundra BOLTED away leaving her bags of mail behind, she didnt stop until she ran inside the lookout and was hiding under a bean bag she admitted she needed help. chapter five After the final day Tundra finally complained "im tired of being a mail pup..." she sighed "But isnt it fun?" asked Rocky who was standing there, "its fun right?". "Im tired of getting choked by a baby...dodging the doge catchers....and getting sticks thrown at me, and snakes" she said still upset "Oh...well maybe i can help, how bout it?" Rocky asked. "I would love help..." Tundra sighed " its been a horrible week". "Ok tomorrow we start?" Rocky asked "of course" Tundra answered happily hugging Rocky The next morning Tundra and Rocky delivered letters to the neighbors, and luckily Rocky made a catapult outta a spoon and an old toy so they could return fire to the boys that throw sticks, unfortunately the snake landed on tundra's nose...again. Luckily Rocky threw it outta the truck and the dog catcher actually paid them respect and apologized for trying to catch Tundra saturday, and so a week progressed with Tundra and Rocky helping each other delivering mail, but with all that work Tundra completely forgot about her birthday which was coming up. So Chase and Skye planned a surprise party for Tundra during the week. Chapter six "Pass me those streamers please" Chase asked Skye "im gonna string them up like this" Chase answered showing her a design. "Aww that's a cool design" Skye replied handing him streamers, "im sure Tundra will love it". "Yeah.." Chase answered hanging up streamers. "Something wrong?" Skye asked. "Its Tundra, she is...well over working" Chase replied "im worried that she is over-working herself" "Yeah...by the way how's the leg?" Skye asked "it seems better with the cast off" "Yes yes my leg feels a bit better" Chase replied "im glad i can use this ladder". "Yeah" Skye replied blowing up balloons, meanwhile Tundra and Rocky were almost done with there shift and were almost ready to head home, until another snake landed on her head and this time it was a small python dropped from a roof, Tundra screamed and Rocky hit a tree...luckily they werent hurt but Rocky had alot of repairs to do. Finally Rocky and Tundra drove up onto the lookout drive way at 9:00 pm sharp, Tundra walked in so sleepy she didnt notice that everyone yelled surprise, she just slumped down on a bean bag and was asleep. "Um....Tundra?" Ryder asked. "shhh, we'll party later" Rocky whispered, "she has earned this nap", Everyone went to bed after that and decided to wait for tomorrow when Tundra's birthday actually did start. Hours later Tundra's eyes blinked and she yawned and stretched, then everyone yelled 'Surprise!!!' and she opened her eyes wide to an awesome birthday party, full of balloons streamers flowers, and a cake, and on the ceiling was a giant picture of tundra made out of streamers! "Wow! thank you guys!" Tundra said happily, "This place looks amazing!". "We were going to celebrate last night but...you fainted onto that bean bag" Chase replied, "but now that your awake we can continue the party!". "Thanks everyone! i could never have greater friends!" Tundra said hugging Chase. "Also the person who baked your cake is miss baker, and she brought her baby down" Chase said as a nice young lady put down the baby that choked Tundra on her first day of work, and so Tundra ran out of the lookout with the baby following her, luckily Rocky got her back and eventually the party started. During the middle of the party little baby baker hugged Tundra very lightly and said "hoppy burthday goggie" very sweetly, and Tundra just beamed with happiness, of course she then just remembered her mail route and panicked "Dont worry Tundra" Ryder said "Gladys got cured of cancer so you can go back to being a snow pup now!". "Really?! oh good! thats probably the greatest news i've ever heard" She said happily "plus its also a great present". _______________________________________________________________________________________________ And now i end my story, happy birthday to Morgan! The creater of Tundra, and thank you for letting me use Tundra in this story, if you see anything that you disaprove of ill just re-edit it, and make it better.